The Life of an Auror
by soundersrock
Summary: "Hermione, its me Harry." "Come in", her voice drifted through the doorway. Harry opened the door. He walked in. Then he realized something. The person in the chair wasn't Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

This was his first job. Harry had been training for months to become a fully fledged Auror. Was it strange, then, that since he had wanted this so much that he felt a sense of nervousness and a little anticipation? He was happy, no doubt about it, however, he couldn't shake that feeling, that sense of anxiety.

Harry was walking down Knockturn Alley. His job was to keep track of Nott, make sure that he was up to no funny business. So far it had been boring, but at least his disguise was working. Nott had just stopped at a few shops, but had bought nothing. Harry was a little ways behind him, pretending to examine some cursed skulls when a large crowd passed between them. Harry craned his neck to see him. But Nott was gone!

Harry almost panicked. After all, it was his first job and an easy one at that. He didn't want to give a bad impression.

He pushed his way through the crowd.

"Sorry, sorry, kinda in a hurry here."

When he got to the other side, he scanned the streets for Nott.

"C'mon, c'mon, where are you" He muttered to himself.

Harry walked over to the nearest store, 'The Cursed Goblet' and walked inside. The door chimed as he walked through. Strangely, however, there were no customers inside even on this busy of a day. There wasn't even a cashier. That's what set his Auror senses tingling. He slowly pulled his wand out of his pocket. He glanced left to right.

Suddenly, there was an explosion of light and Harry was violently thrown against the wall. Clambering up to his feet, he saw two wizards pointing their wands at him. One was Nott. The other he didn't recognize.

"Slowly get up to your feet and drop your wand." Nott said, a hint of menace in his voice. Harry straightened up and dropped his wand.

"Accio wand!"

The other guy exclaimed. Harry decided to call him Bob. The wand flew to Bob. He rolled it over in his hand and examined it.

"Interesting" He murmured to himself. Then he addressed Harry.

"What're you doing, following him around all the time, huh?" Bob's voice sounded like Al Capone's.

"Who do you think you are, Harry Potter or something? Now scram, get out of here."

_" Stupefy." _Harry thought. To his amazement and surely to Nott's , Bob crumpled to the ground.

"Don't move. I am prepared to kill." Although Nott's voice was full of venom, Harry could see his wand shaking. However, you have to see it from Nott's point of view before you call him a wimp. He and his partner thought that they had the situation under control. Then, without a sound Bob collapsed.

_"Accio wand!" _ Harry thought, again using speechless, and wandless magic. For others that particular talent may be impossible, but, well, it is Harry Potter.

Harry's wand flew to him.

"Avada Kedavra " Nott screamed, the curse erupting from his wand.

Harry dove to the side barely managing to dodge death. He felt a sharp pain in the side of his head. He looked down, and there was his wand.

Harry grabbed his wand just as Nott sent another killing curse his way. Again Harry managed to dodge it.

"Expelliarmus" Harry yelled.

Nott was so taken aback by this choice of spell that he hesitated for a nanosecond. And that pause was what allowed Harry's spell to slam into him, sending him flying backwards into the wall behind.

Nott's wand spun through the air right to Harry's waiting arms. Harry strode forwards. With a flick of his wand, Bob was bound head to toe in ropes. Harry pulled Nott to a sitting position. Then he bound him as well.

**Back at the Ministry.**

Harry and his prisoners came in by way of the wonderful thing called the floo. It must have felt a little awkward to have a couple of prisoners floating in front of him as he walked to his office.

"Hey, Harry." It was Ron. Ronald Weasley. Ron now works for the Department of Magical Creature control. Incidentally, the Auror's office was on the same floor.

"Sorry Ron, I can't talk now. Meet me after work in Hogsmeade. We can find a place there to have a drink."

"Okay. See ya Harry" Ron looked a little disappointed

"See ya."

Harry knocked on the door to Kinglsey's office. After being the Minister for a while, he stepped down. Said he wanted to 'get back in the action'. Guess who's Minister now? Hermione. That's right. Hermione Granger. So far she's only been Minister for a year, but she had made some good changes.

Kingsley answered in his deep voice.

"Come in"

The door opened by itself and Harry dragged his two captives inside.

"You weren't supposed to capture him. You were just on observation duty."

Harry's face reddened.

"Sorry sir. I was ambushed in 'The Cursed Goblet'.

"I know. I was watching the whole time."

"Why were you…" Harry asked.

"It's a classic thing we do here. The whole office watchs and laughs at the rookie. Happens to everyone. Anyway Harry, I'll take care of the scum. You can take the rest of the day off."

Harry seemed a little embarrassed, but also happy. I mean, seriously he had the rest of the day off, and it was barely noon.

Hermione was in office, but she always wanted to chat. So Harry decided to head that way. He climbed up the stairs, Huffing and puffing. Since Harry was an Auror, he was in super good shape. But climbing 796 stairs can be tiring.

When he finally got up to the top of the stairs, he rapped on the door with the brass knocker, and yelled'

"Hermione, its me Harry."

"Come in", her voice drifted through the doorway.

Harry opened the door. He walked in. Then he realized something. The person in the chair wasn't Hermione.


	2. Trapped

**A/N This is the second chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes open. He was tied to a chair in a small room. His wand was missing, and he could tell he had been drugged. There was a fire across the room.

A lady strutted in front of him. Harry recognized her as the lady from the Ministry.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" She smirked.

"It seems I have captured the famous Harry Potter." She was twirling a wand in her hand and with a start, Harry realized that it was his wand.

Then, a man strode forwards.

"Thank you Lestrange. I will handle it from here." He sat in the chair directly across from Harry, in front of the fire.

"Now Harry, I believe you know who I am."

Harry just stayed silent. He wasn't going to talk to this man. Number One of Auror training' Whan captured, don't say a single thing.'

The man shook his head.

"So, you're going to be difficult, huh?"

He screamed "Crucio!"

A blast of light erupted from his wand, slamming into Harry almost knocking the chair over. Harry didn't even flinch.

The man cursed at himself

"%# #$ he's immune, I should have known." He fixed his eyes on Harry, glaring at him with a hatred that Harry had never seen before.

"I'm going to have to hand you over to Brittany. She can wheedle your sanity out better than I can with conventional ways." He walked out of the room, calling for her.

Harry looked around the room, trying to find something, anything that could help him escape. His eyes spied a wand lying on the ground under the chair.

Using a nonverbal wandless spell, Harry summoned the wand to him. Since he couldn't catch it in his hands he caught it in his teeth.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching. Harry almost panicked and dropped the wand but at the last second managed to slip it in between the ropes that bound him.

Brittany waltzed into the room all smiles.

"You and me are going to have so much fun Harry"

* * *

**A couple of days later**

Harry wasn't tied to the chair anymore. He was in a dark room. This particular room had no windows or heat. It was always chilly in there. His captors refused to give him a blanket, or even food.

Harry was haggard, exhausted, miserable and starving. They wanted information on how the Ministries defenses worked. Harry told them nothing. So they tortured him. Now they were just trying to starve him in the vain hope that he would talk in exchange for food. So far they hadn't succeeded.

Harry leaned against the dirty wall, holding the wand for comfort. He knew that he probably would die here in this disgusting rat hole, slowly starved to death. There was no way out, at least as far as he could tell. He was buried far underground surrounded by concrete walls on three sides. He might be able to escape out the door, but with the shape he was in, he couldn't get past Brittany and Joe.

He named the man Joe just for fun. He had nothing else to do.

Then Harry heard screams coming from the torture room above his head. He recognized those screams. Those were Hermione's screams.

Harry pulled the wand out of his pocket. It had always seemed familiar but now it all fit. This was Hermione's wand. They must have captured her at around the same time and taken her wand. Then they carelessly left her wand lying around.

"It wasn't me, I didn't do it!" Hermione screamed. Then Harry realized, they had noticed that the wand was missing. Obviously they suspected her first. If she didn't know, they would come after him.

A couple of hours later, Harry was woken by a body falling on top of him. After he pushed the body off himself, he realized that it was Hermione. At first he thought that she was dead. Then he saw her chest rising and falling. He flipped her over and hurriedly stood up. Her face was a mass of cuts and bruises. Half of her long bushy hair was ripped out. It was so bad that Harry stumbled over to the corner and attempted to throw up. But nothing came out. He was starving so badly that there was no food left in his belly.

A couple of minutes later, after he had recovered, he stumbled back over to Hermione. Harry kneeled down next to her.

"Hermione get up, Hermione please!" Harry pleaded with her, almost going hysterical. Hermione gave a little cough and opened her eyes. Almost immediately afterwards, she caught sight of Harry and launched herself at him.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry!" She had her arms wrapped so tightly around him that he could barely breath.

Harry shrugged her off.

"Hermione, calm down. We're still trapped here."

Her face lost a little of its glow.

"But at least you're here, Harry, right?"

"I guess so. Hey, you will never believe what I found lying around."

"What?"

Harry brandished her wand up in the air.

"Your wand!"

"Harry, you found my wand. Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you" She stopped, a little breathless.

"Hey can I have it back?"

"Sure" Harry handed it back to Hermione. Her face looked absolutely ecstatic.

"How did you get it? They took it from me!"

Harry proceeded to tell her the rest of the story.

"That's amazing, Harry." Then her face turned grave.

"But how are we going to get out?"

"I don't know. I was hoping that you would have a plan."

Her face scrunched up.

"Hmm. Let me think"

* * *

**A/N Did you like it? Did you not like it? I want to know your thoughts. So Review.**

**I'll try to update at least every week.**

_**Soundersrock**_


	3. Girl Power

A**/N Sorry for the long wait. Have fun reading!**

**(P.S Intense scenes of girl power in the following chapter. Just warning you.)**

* * *

Harry could feel his stomach doing cartwheels. This had happened to him before,

but then, he had been just nervous. Now he was scared and nervous.

He nodded at Hermione. "Ready", he whispered through a crack in his teeth. She

nodded back, then stepped up to the door, wand raised above her head.

She brought her wand down so it was touching the lock. After several heartbeats

of tense silence, a spark flashed between her wand and the door. The door slid open, as if

by magic.(Oh, wait a minute...).

Harry slid by Hermione, out the door. He stopped, his head on a swivel,

examining his surroundings.

Suddenly, he froze. Quietly, yet with a sense of urgency, he whispered out of the

corner of his mouth.

"Trap, Hermione give me your wand!".

Hermione slowly slid the wand into his hand.

Harry grasped it firmly. With no advance warning, Harry suddenly whipped the

wand in an arc over his head. At the highest point of the arc, when the wand was straight

over his head, green light burst forth from the wand, filling the room.

And just like that, as fast as it happened, it stopped. Bam, done. No nothing. Just

done.

Just as Hermione began to uncover her eyes, she was thrown violently against

the wall by a huge explosion.

As quick as she could, she scrambled back to her feet just in time to see Harry

toss her wand back to her.

Harry could see shadowy figures down at the end of the corridor. As he dodged

green flashes of light, he realized: They were aiming to kill.

So he did the most irrational thing anyone would ever do in a situation like this.

He charged, roaring down the hallway, flashes of light all around him. Miraculously,

none of them hit him. As he bore down on the first figure, he realized that the figure in

question was pointing his wand right at him. Right after the first realization came a

second : I could die today. For some reason, throughout all of his various adventures

Harry had never actually thought that he was going to die. But for some odd, convoluted

reason, today was the day this realization came crashing down on him.

Harry hesitated, slowing down just fractionally enough to allow the figure a few

extra seconds to hit him.

The figure aimed his wand at Harry and screamed

"Avada Keda-" He was cutout in mid-sentence, by his wand being wrenched from his

grip by an invisible force.

The wand flew right to Hermione, who did something then that Harry would

remember all the rest of his life, which might not be that long.

As she caught the one wand, she fired curses at two of the figures at the same

exact moment. As another figure shot a curse at her, she did a front flip over it, then shot

the remaining two, from midair, simultaneously. And she stuck the landing.

Harry just stood there, amid all the wreckage, gaping at her, completely

dumbfounded by what he had just witnessed.

Then Hermione broke the silence.

"Come on, lets get moving, before they call for reinforcements."

They stumbled through all the wreckage, up to the staircase. unfortunately,

it was completely blocked. Only a little hole of light came through the top.

"Um, we could climb over it...'' Harry said tentatively.

''No, you twit, what good do you think that would do?"

Harry just shook his head meekly.

"Okay, now stand back." Hermione said, brandishing her wand in front of her.

Harry had learned through all of his adventures with her that when she said step

back, she meant way back.

So he stepped back, then stepped a little farther back... And then a little farther.

Suddenly, a great rumbling began and the wall of rubble began sliding down.

"No!", Harry screamed as huge chunks of rocks fell down around Hermione.

He was frozen in place. He couldn't move out of sheer horror.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the dust cleared, and Harry could

finally see the pile of rocks that had covered Hermione.

Harry could feel the tears sliding down his face.

"WHY!" He screamed into the air.

"I don't know." A familiar voice said calmly behind him.

Harry spun around. And there was Hermione.

"How..." Harry was at a loss of words.

"As soon as the rocks started sliding at me, I apparated away."

Harry just gaped at her.

"Now let's go."

She turned to leave.

"Come on, aren't you coming?" She asked.

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

As they climbed the stairs, Harry wondered why Hermione doesn't just apparate

away. He voiced that thought when they got to the stairs.

Hermione replied "They have a wall set up all around the house, and you can't

apparate through that."

That was certainly food for thought for Harry.

They crept through the house, avoiding everywhere they heard noises. Eventually they made it to the door.

"1,2,3" Harry counted down, then opened the door, Hermione's wand in hand. They slowly and carefully made their way down the beaten path towards the gate.

Harry froze. One of his senses was tingling. He could tell that someone was nearby. And that someone happened to be holding his wand.

"Crucio!" someone yelled from behind the shed. A bolt of light flew over Harry's head and slammed Hermione against the wall. She crumpled to the ground, whimpering.

The voice started to form another, equally evil spell as the first, and Harry's instincts took over.

"Expelliarmus!" He blasted the voice with a bolt of red light.

"NO!" The voice screamed as his wand was wrenched out of his hand. The wand came spinning to Harry, and using his world class Seeker reflexes he caught it. Then he gasped. It was his wand.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another person come through the gate. Quickly, he spun, and blasted the guy into next week.

Now the owner of the Voice crawled out of the bushes, whimpering.

"Please, Master Harry, spare me…"

Harry looked at him coldly. "No."

* * *

**A/N Reviews motivate me to keep writing. Just remember that. Until next time,**

_**Soundersrock**_


	4. What's up?

**This is where the story really starts.****  
**

* * *

Bloop, bloop, bloop. The sound of the rain dripping off of everything is mind-numbing, Harry decided. He was back at his desk at last, after the scandal with the Lestranges.

After he had incapacitated George Lestrange, Harry and Hermione had hurried out of that god-awful place. After they passed the wall, they were both able to apparate away, back to the Ministry. Almost as soon as Harry and Hermione appeared in the lobby of the Ministry, Kingsley had them whisked away to his office for debriefing. Once that was done, Harry headed home, and took a week off from work. However, Hermione, as the Minister of Magic, was not able to take any time off of work, and jumped into her work almost immediately.

Now Harry was back in the office, bored out of his mind. He had been demoted after the incident, which means that he basically had a desk job for the next couple of weeks. The work was really easy, just organizing papers, and delivering messages to others in the office. Naturally, Harry being a wizard, with just a few waves of his wand, the work was done.

So now he was left just staring out the window. He had already gotten bored with the usual office games like 'waste-paper basketball', and 'sleeping'.

Suddenly Ron burst into the room, slamming the door against the wall in his haste. "Harry!", he said, "Quickly, we have an emergency!".

Both Harry and Ron rushed out of the door, and into the elevator. Ron clicked the button for the lobby, and down they went.

"Harry, there's a dragon on the loose!". Ron managed to pant out of his mouth.

Harry replied, panting considerably less than Ron."Where?".

"In the streets, rampaging around!". Ron paused to take a breath. "They want all the Aurors down there as fast as possible.".

The elevator dinged as they reached the bottom floor, and Harry and Ron hurried out into the lobby. They flew past all of the Floo Fires, and kept running until they reached the door at the opposite side of the room, marked 'Exit'.

As soon as they opened the door, they were greeted by a ferocious roar that almost blew them back into the lobby.

Harry was the first to scramble to his feet. "Stupefy!".

The dragon started, as if it had been shocked. That hesitation gave Ron and Harry enough time to take in what they were seeing.

Three groups of aurors surrounded the dragon, whose red scales glittered in the sunlight. The dragon was about 15 feet tall, with two 3 foot tall horns on each side of his head. Harry didn't recognize the breed, but it was obvious that Ron did.

His face paled and he quivered as he spoke.

"Harry", he said. "Thats an American Steelchest!".

Harry had only heard of them in textbooks and old folklore. One hadn't been spotted in the wild for fifty years and the last one caught was almost two-hundred years ago. According to Harry's textbooks, they were almost impossible to kill, because of the harder-than-steel 5 inch thick plates that cover its chest and all its vital organs.

The Steelchest reared back around in a full circle, shooting flames in 360 degrees.

Ron threw up a shield to protect both of them, grunting as he felt the fire slam into it.

"What are we going to do, Ron?" Harry asked. "After all, you are the animal expert."

"I suggest we try to tie a rope around its legs and topple it!"

"Got it!" Harry yelled over the dragons roaring.

As soon as they saw the dragon turn around, both Harry and Ron dropped the shield and sent spells flying down the road.

Maybe it was luck or coincidence, but both of their spells hit the dragon at the same time, binding both pairs of its legs tightly together.

The American Steelchest fell to the ground with an earthshaking rumble. Both Harry and Ron were stunned.

They slowly picked their way through the fallen rubble to the squirming dragon. Then a familiar voice sounded behind them.

"Am I here in time?" Hermione asked, pushing her way through the small crowd that had gathered around the dragon. Once everyone in the crowd had answered her that no, she missed all the action, she got down to business in an instant.

"Harry, Ron. In my office immediately. We need to talk.".

* * *

Harry looked out the window of Hermione's office at the unconscious dragon that was being hauled away, as he waited for the Minister of Magic. Ron sat in the chair next to him, muttering something about job insecurity.

Both Harry and Ron looked over their shoulders at the door as they heard it creak open. Hermione walked in. They were both silent as she took her seat.

"Alright, you two", she addressed them. "We know this wasn't an accident. It was planned, and whoever did this needs to be tracked down. That's why I'm putting you two on the job.".

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Remember to review!**

**Thanks,_ Soundersrock_  
**


End file.
